For Dear
by Carol Camui
Summary: Gackt achava que poderia ser interessante levar o fanservice pra fora dos palcos. Especialmente com You. Slash. Gackt/You!
1. Chapter 1

**For Dear**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Gackt e o Gacktjob não me pertencem. Ainda ¬¬

**Sinopse:** Poderia ser interessante levar o fanservice pra fora dos palcos. Especialmente com You.

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** Gackt e You.

**Avisos:** **Conteúdo adulto**_. _Relacionamento **amoroso/sexual** entre **dois homens**. Se isso é um problema pra você, não leia!

_For Dear,_

_Estou cansado._

_Trabalhamos muito e as gravações do último álbum não estão nem na metade._

_Também estamos finalizando o PV e editando o Platinum Box._

_Ainda não dormi hoje. Não tenho dormido direito a semanas. _

_Mas tudo está valendo a pena._

_A equipe toda está cansada, mas ainda conseguimos sorrir._

_Veja You por exemplo. Estou olhando pra ele agora._

_Ele me mostra um sorriso cansado, mas satisfeito. _

_Acho que poderia me apaixonar por ele __**[...]**_

Piscou para a tela do computador e apagou as últimas palavras. Achava que os Dears não precisavam saber dessa parte.

Resolveu desligar o notebook e se espreguiçou como um felino. Levanta os olhos e agora You está cochilando no sofá. Por um momento se perdeu na visão do outro. Sim, era perfeitamente possível se apaixonar por ele. Tão adorável e frágil daquele jeito.

_Kawai_...

Sem pensar, se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado dele. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos.

Acordou meio assustado depois de um tempo, com o rosto sorridente de You bem próximo do seu.

-Não gostou do travesseiro? - ele disse, rindo.

- Adorei. - respondeu. Podia jurar que viu o sorriso dele dar uma congelada ao ouvir isso. Devagar, aproximou a boca do ouvido do outro e disse bem baixo -Podia dormir assim o dia inteiro, You-_kun_.

Agora You estava vermelho. Aquilo estava ficando interessante. Gackt se afastou devagar, sem desviar os olhos do outro. Suspirou. -Pena ter tanto trabalho a fazer. - Beijou de leve a bochecha do amigo e se despediu. Tinha uma sessão de fotos dali 10 minutos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Gackt estava em casa. Se sentia cansado e feliz ao mesmo tempo. O dia tinha sido proveitoso em vários sentidos.

Deslisou pra dentro da banheira e fechou os olhos, deixando de lado todos os pensamentos, exceto um: You corando ao ouvir sua voz tão perto. Aquilo era precioso.

Nunca evitou tocar ou mesmo beijar os amigos mais próximos, fossem homens ou mulheres. Claro que tinham aqueles momentos durante os shows em que ele se empolgava um pouco mais e não poupava carícias aos seus companheiros de banda, especialmente You. As fãs ficavam enlouquecidas e eles também se divertiam.

Mas como seria tocar o guitarrista em outras situações? Sabia que algumas pessoas especulavam sobre a sexualidade dos dois, mas nunca parou pra pensar realmente nisso. Eles se conheciam desde a adolescência e já passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, seu melhor amigo e ele o amava de muitas formas.

Mas You seria um bom amante?

Riu consigo mesmo. Por que estava pensando nessas coisas? Nem fazia tanto tempo assim desde que fizera sexo. Falando em sexo, You parecia ser quente... com aquele jeito tímido e reservado com certeza devia guardar muito fogo... Não agüentou e começou a rir alto de si mesmo. Aquilo era absurdo!

Ok, talvez nem tanto.

Suspirou e deslisou a mão pelo corpo. Não foi sem surpresa que constatou os efeitos de simples pensamentos em suas partes baixas. Bem, ele estava mesmo precisando relaxar.

Fechou os olhos e foi pensando em inúmeras formas de fazer You corar novamente enquanto deslisava a mão suavemente pela extensão de seu membro. Aquilo podia ser divertido.

-x-

You estava sentado no sofá de seu apartamento assistindo televisão. Finalmente um dia de folga depois de semanas de trabalho intensivo. Estava tão acostumado a trabalhar direto que era estranho não ter nada pra fazer.

Ficou mudando de canal mas não encontrou nada que chamasse sua atenção. Deixou em um programa qualquer e começou a folhear uma revista que estava jogada por alí. Depois de um tempo voltou a olhar para a tv e o apresentador anunciava o nome do convidado daquele show. Era o Gackt.

You não estava presente mas se lembrava daquela gravação, tinha sido há uma semana apenas. Era um programa de humor, daqueles com jogos. Largou a revista e prestou atenção. Eles tinham que acertar rapidamente o significado de algumas siglas, caso errassem levavam uma baforada de fumaça branca na cara. Aquilo era idiota, mas estranhamente engraçado.

Começou a rir descontroladamente quando Gackt respondeu errado o que significava a sigla UV. Quem além dele pensaria em Ultra Violência invés de Ultravioleta?! E a cara dele ao receber a baforada merecia uma foto.

You se sentia privilegiado por poder trabalhar com ele, conviver com ele e fazer parte da vida dele. Gackt não era só o excelente artista que todos conheciam, ele era especial, era sua família. Não tinha como imaginar sua vida sem a presença do outro.

No final do programa, Gackt acabou perdendo o jogo, mas aceitou a derrota com classe prometendo revanche. Ele vestia um terno cinza esse dia e tinha o cabelo penteado pra trás. E a forma como sorria parecia contagiar todos. Era impossível não gostar dele.

Estava tão absorto que levou um susto quando o telefone tocou.

-Moshi-moshi?

-_Oi, sou eu. _- You estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz. Era muita coincidência. - _Tudo bem?_

-Tudo e com você?

-_Também. O que tá fazendo?_

-Nada, só descansando. Por que? - não sabia porque mas estava ficando ansioso com aquela conversa.

-_Ah, eu tava meio entediado, daí passei naquela loja que a gente visitou juntos lembra? E comprei um game novo. Quer vir aqui jogar? _

_-_Hn... só se prometer que não vai ficar muito bravo depois que eu ganhar. - disse sorrindo, como se estivessem cara a cara. Ouviu a risada dele do outro lado da linha.

_-Caso o impossível aconteça, eu prometo me comportar You-kun... _

-Me dê 30 minutos.

_-Já estou contando._

* * *

**Nota:** Pra quem não sabe, Dears é o nome do fã clube oficial do Gackt.

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo de uma história que estava querendo escrever há séculos e ainda não tinha tomado coragem. É muito difícil encontrar fics do Gackt em português, então resolvi arriscar. Se alguém leu até aqui, adoraria saber o que achou! ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**For Dear**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Gackt e o Gacktjob não me pertencem. Ainda ¬¬

**Sinopse:** Poderia ser interessante levar o fanservice pra fora dos palcos. Especialmente com You.

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** Gackt e You.

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto_. _Relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre dois homens. Se isso é um problema pra você, não leia!

* * *

_  
For Dear,_

_Finalmente um dia de folga._

_Fazia tanto tempo que não descansávamos. _

_Era possível alguém desmaiar a qualquer momento._

_O trabalho ainda não acabou. Estamos apenas repondo as energias._

_Nem sempre é possível fazer tudo de uma vez. _

_Sinto que muitas vezes fazemos o impossível. Agradeço de coração a todos por isso._

_Especialmente a You. As vezes me pergunto: como ele me suporta?_ [...]

You entrou na sala de estar ricamente decorada e foi recebido com um aperto de mão e um abraço apertado. Era sempre assim, toda vez que se encontravam. Deslisou os dedos pelas costas cobertas pelo quimono de seda preto e aspirou o cheiro de banho recém tomado e aquela fragrância toda particular dele. You amava aquele cheiro.

-Você está bonito, You-kun. Se arrumou desse jeito só pra mim? - Gackt disse depois que se afastaram. You usava uma calça jeans preta justa, camisa branca e um colete preto por cima. Além do colar e a pulseira que Gackt lhe dera de presente e ele nunca tirava.

You corou e Gackt sorriu deliciado. Deixar You vermelho era seu mais novo _hobby_.

-Onde está o jogo que você comprou? - You perguntou, desviando o olhar.

-Bem aqui. - Gackt pegou uma caixa em cima da mesa de centro e lhe mostrou enquanto You se sentava de frente pra enorme TV. Era um jogo de luta com samurais e You achou que parecia interessante.

-Vamos apostar alguma coisa?

Gackt sorriu.-O que quer apostar, You-kun?

You ficou pensativo. -Não sei. Tem alguma sugestão? - Viu o olhar do outro percorrer todo o seu corpo, dos pés a cabeça, bem devagar.

-Tenho muitas. Mas não sei se você vai gostar de alguma.- You sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Não estava acreditando no rumo daquela conversa.

-Gakuto-san... você prometeu se comportar, lembra?

Gackt olhou para cima como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. - Oh, é verdade. - inclinou a cabeça e sorriu olhando pra ele. - Mas eu também me lembro que disse que só me comportaria se você ganhasse de mim.

You riu. - Então, se eu ganhar, vai ter que se comportar do jeito que eu quiser.

-Hmm... que ousado... Gostei. - Inclinou o corpo para mais perto do outro. - Mas se eu ganhar, vai ter que aceitar uma das minhas sugestões. -Ficou encarando bem de perto o rosto de You, e colocou a mão em seu rosto, passando de leve o polegar em seus lábios. Estava sem as habituais lentes azuis e You pode admirar seus olhos castanhos levemente avermelhados. Parecia haver fogo neles.- Tenho que dizer que todas elas envolvem você muito, muito corado.- falou bem baixo.

You teve que conter um gemido e suspirou longamente. - Apostado.

Como ninguém estava a fim de muito papo combinaram que jogariam apenas três partidas. Ganhava a disputa quem vencesse duas vezes. Simples. A primeira rodada foi de teste, só para conhecerem melhor o jogo. Depois começaram pra valer.

Ambos eram excelentes jogadores e adoravam video-games. Gackt já até emprestara sua voz pra um personagem em Final Fantasy VII. E ele começou ganhando de You por muito pouco.

-Rá! Segura essa You-kun.- não tinha como esquecer que ele era extremamente competitivo também.

-Ainda não acabou, Gakuto-san...

-Eu sei como vai acabar, baby. - de novo aquele olhar e You estava como um pimentão. Sorte a sala estar um pouco escura. Tentou se concentrar, ia começar a próxima rodada.

Dessa vez You se esforçou ainda mais. Não podia perder tão cedo. Sabia que Gackt não iria facilitar pra ele. Nesse ponto ele parecia uma criança. Venceu por um triz, aplicando um golpe especial que ele nem sabia que era possível no adversário.

-Hn q sorte... Mas isso acaba agora. - You não pode evitar um sorriso, ele ficava tão fofo emburrado daquele jeito...

Agora era pra valer e os dois estavam tensos. Realmente estavam levando aquilo a sério. Gackt começou ganhando, mas You conseguiu se recuperar por pouco. Aplicou vários especiais e quando estava pra aplicar o golpe final se distraiu com uma mão na parte interna da sua coxa. Acabou recebendo um golpe mais forte que o derrotou.

-Você foi bom, You-kun. Mas eu sou melhor.

-Você trapaceou! - falou indignado.

Gackt estreitou os olhos. - A culpa não é minha se não tem concentração.

You começou a rir. Não conseguia ficar bravo com ele. Ficou olhando enquanto o outro desligava o video-game e a televisão. Agora só uma luz fraca no teto os iluminava.

- Mas eu resolvi te dar um presente. - sentou-se novamente ao lado dele e ficaram de frente um para o outro. - Vou me comportar do jeito que você quiser. - pousou delicadamente um beijo na face avermelhada de You. - Eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse...

You colocou uma mão em cada face do outro. Fechou lentamente os olhos e colou seus lábios na boca entreaberta de Gackt. Beijou-o devagar e se afastou um pouco. - Eu sempre quis você.

Gackt sorriu. - Eu sabia.

-_Baka_. - Antes que pudesse piscar estava sendo beijado de novo. Dessa vez com mais vontade.

Beijá-lo era ainda melhor do que imaginava. Seus lábios rosados eram imensamente macios e ainda tinham aquele gosto doce, delicioso, parecia...

_Vanilla_.

Poderia ficar o resto da vida saboreando aquela boca, aqueles lábios, aquela lingua quente entrelaçada com a sua. Não sabia o motivo de nunca tê-lo beijado antes, mas agora tinha certeza que não poderia viver mais sem. Deslisou seus dedos trêmulos pelos ombros e depois para o peito parcialmente coberto pelo quimono. Sua pele era quente e macia.

Pararam o beijo e Gackt ficou apenas observando enquanto You o tocava com extremo cuidado, quase como se tivesse medo de quebrá-lo. Descobriu parte de seu ombro esquerdo e estava distribuindo beijos pela pele perfumada. Gemeu quando sentiu uma leve mordida na base de seu pescoço. Segurou suas mãos e se levantou do sofá, conduzindo-o para o quarto.

Aquilo poderia muito bem ser um sonho, ainda não estava certo. Conforme Gackt arrancava seu colete e puxava de qualquer jeito sua camisa para fora de seu corpo, deixando somente o colar e a pulseira, You foi aos poucos se dando conta de que aquilo era real. Agarrou-o forte pela cintura e resolveu provar novamente o gosto de sua pele exposta enquanto o empurrava para a parede mais próxima, prendendo aquele corpo com o seu. Colocou sua coxa entre as pernas do outro, pressionando o volume que se destacava ali. Gackt soltou um gemido alto e agarrou seus cabelos.

You começou a se esfregar nele. Roçava as duas ereções ainda por cima das peças de roupa e calava seus gemidos com beijos. Colocou uma das mãos por baixo do quimono preto e descobriu que estava sem cueca. Melhor ainda. Passou a masturbá-lo bem devagar.

Gackt se contorcia e emitia sons que deixariam um ator pornô com inveja. You sabia que ele podia ser muito sexy nos palcos ou numa sessão de fotos. Mas aquilo ia além de sua imaginação. Afastou-se apenas alguns centímetros e ficou observando seu rosto vermelho e seus lábios inchados. Os olhos estavam fechados e a boca entreaberta, e ele empurrava os quadris em direção a sua mão. You diminuiu um pouco a pressão de seus dedos e viu enquanto ele abria lentamente os olhos enevoados o fitando com tanto desejo que ele quase gozou com a visão.

-You... -ouvir seu nome murmurado daquela forma foi demais para ele. Arrancou de uma vez aquele quimono e resolveu que seus dedos percorreriam cada curva, fenda e saliência em busca de qualquer sinal de imperfeição. Seus olhos perscrutavam atentamente todos os detalhes. Queria ver a pele se arrepiar e os pêlos se eriçarem. Queria sentir o cheiro e o gosto do suor emanado pelos poros. Queria mais que tudo ouvi-lo gritar desesperadamente seu nome quando finalmente estivesse...

You levantou seus braços acima da cabeça e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos. - Eu quero foder você, Gakuto-san.

Gackt teve que fechar novamente os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Não tinha o costume de ser tão passivo. Geralmente ele gostava de comandar a situação, mas naquele momento You tinha total controle sobre si e ele não achava aquilo nenhum pouco ruim. Além do mais, tinha prometido se comportar e ele sempre cumpria suas promessas. - Faça comigo que quiser, You-kun.

You soltou seus braços e atacou novamente sua boca. Gackt aproveitou e enlaçou seu pescoço enquanto pressionava com mais vontade seu membro contra o dele. Foram caminhando desajeitadamente até a cama e Gackt foi jogado de costas enquanto o outro permaneceu de pé.

-Tire as calças, You.- You obedeceu.

Sentiu seu corpo ser praticamente escaneado de cima a baixo. Gackt passou a lingua pelos lábios inchados e seus olhos se estreitaram e foram pousar em sua ereção que se ele sabia tinha ficado ainda mais dura. Foi engatinhando até onde o outro estava, depositando beijos na parte interna de suas coxas e subindo até o quadril. Prendeu a respiração quando ficou cara a cara com seu membro.

_Magnum._

Ouviu o outro arfar quando passou a lingua pela cabeça já úmida. Aquele homem era gostoso em todos os sentidos da palavra. Abocanhou-o de uma vez e abriu suas pernas. Enquanto o chupava, percorria os dedos por sua entrada procurando pela pequena abertura. Gackt agora gemia seu nome como se entoasse um mantra. Agarrava os lençóis com força, quase os rasgando.

O autocontrole de You já estava no limite. Tirou o pênis dele de sua boca e ouviu Gackt praguejar embaixo dele. -Vire-se, Gakuto.

Sem hesitar nem por um instante, Gackt estava literalmente de quatro. A visão fez You paralisar por um momento. Respirou fundo e posicionou-se na entrada apertada, entrando devagar.

Gackt tinha os olhos fortemente fechados. Respirava com dificuldade e sentia uma leve pontada de dor. Sentiu as mãos de You acariciarem suas coxas, abdômen e finalmente alcançarem sua ereção. Começou a bombeá-lo lentamente, conforme ia se movimentando pra dentro dele. You parecia apreensivo, então ele forçou seus quadris de encontro a ele, sentindo-o finalmente totalmente dentro de si.

-Me-mexa-se... - You se mexeu.

Devagar no começo, pegando um embalo, acostumando-se com a sensação. Depois acelerou, saindo quase por completo para depois investir com fúria. A temperatura no quarto estava ficando insuportavelmente alta e os sons que escapavam de seus lábios poderiam constrangê-lo mais tarde, se pensasse neles.

Gackt jogou a cabeça para trás emitindo um som gutural. A cada investida de You, quando ele alcançava aquele ponto específico, Gackt via estrelas. Há muito tempo não sentia prazer daquela forma. E o jeito como You se movia, como o tocava, como beijava agora suas costas, fazia-o se sentir o ser mais desejado da Terra.

Ficou confuso quando o outro começou a diminuir o ritmo até parar e sair de dentro dele. - O-o que você...? - You o interrompeu, virando seu corpo de frente pra ele, beijando rapidamente sua boca.

-Eu quero olhar seu rosto - ele disse com a boca colada em seu ouvido. - quando você gozar pra mim. - Gackt ainda não sabe como não gozou naquele exato momento.

You agora estava sentado com as pernas ligeiramente abertas. Gackt se posicionou em seu colo, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço e os olhos cravados no dele. You segurava forte em sua cintura, guiando seu corpo para baixo, para dentro dele. Olhou para baixo, para o ponto exato onde seus corpos se uniam e depois novamente para o rosto daquele que simplesmente adorava.

Gackt tinha os olhos entreabertos e mordia o canto do lábio inferior. Seu cabelo escuro estava grudado na testa e You levou uma das mãos até seu rosto, afastando os fios. Gackt aproximou-se dele e o beijou enquanto movia os quadris pra cima e para baixo. Os dois começaram a gemer na boca um do outro quando o movimento se intensificou.

Os dedos de You estavam cravados em sua carne e Gackt o cavalgava com voracidade. Ambos estavam no limite e seus movimentos iam ficando cada vez mais erráticos. Uma das mãos de You alcançou novamente sua ereção, se movendo no mesmo ritmo frenético. Não levou muito tempo depois disso para que o orgasmo de Gackt jorrasse forte entre eles.

You não durou muito depois de vislumbrar o outro levantar a cabeça e gritar seu nome daquele jeito. Sentiu sua carne se contrair absurdamente em volta dele e foi a sua vez de soltar um grito enquanto tinha o melhor orgasmo da sua vida.

-x-

Gackt acordou primeiro. You estava com os braços em volta dele e dormia como um bebê. Ele sorriu e se afastou um pouco, só observando o rosto do outro.

You se remexeu e abriu os olhos. - Oi.

-Bom dia, You-kun. - deitou a cabeça em seu peito e deixou que ele o abraçasse de novo. - Me diz... eu me comportei direitinho ontem a noite?

You riu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. - Melhor impossível.

Gackt suspirou e se mexeu, ficando por cima do outro, beijando sua pele, sentindo seu perfume. - Então acho que eu mereço uma recompensa, hn?

-Tudo o que você quiser.

Gackt olhou bem em seus olhos. -Isso eu já tenho. Bem aqui.- Em pouco tempo já estavam rolando de novo pela cama.

Não sabia como seriam as coisas entre eles dali pra frente, mas sabia que não lamentava nem um segundo do que estava acontecendo.

Também sabia que agora toda a vez que se abraçassem nos palcos teria um significado especial. Não seria só para as fãs.

Agora ele sabia que nunca foi.

**FIM**


End file.
